ABCD: Posession
by fujin of shadows
Summary: They were darkness itself. Rules never applied to them. It never will. Prototype for a new idea.


_**A/N: Warm up**_

 _ **ABCD: Possession**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

* * *

 **AMUSING**

Maya could not help but laugh at the expression that Miyuki wore when her brother returned from his impromptu vacation dragging a blonde girl around their age by the hair into the hospital room of her dying twin.

Maya's laughter became louder when Tatsuya introduced her as Angelina Shields, the USNA's new Sirius,

Maya's laughter increased even more as Tatsuya explained to everyone in the room why she abducted the girl.

It was amusing that the boy who should cursed her dying twin to her death and wished for her to be permanently remove from his life more than anyone else was the one who figured a way to preserved her life.

It was amusing that the boy essentially created a way for a mortal to reach immortality

Maya's laughter became even more demented as she witnessed Tatsuya use a Mental Interference Magic that should and would be classified as taboo to transfer the consciousness, mind, and soul of her twin to the blonde half-blood that he had abducted.

Maya's laughter became hopeful and ecstatic when the magic worked in absolute perfection.

Her sister's soul and consciousness was transferred into the body of the half-blood while the consciousness and soul of the half-blood was transferred to her sister's dying body .

Maya's laughter turned dark as thoughts of vengeance once again filled her thoughts.

And the sight of her dear Tatsuya putting a bullet to the cranium of her twin's former body was strangely satisfying.

It was an act of mercy for the half-blood.

 _ **BODY**_

Maya gazed upon the new body of her sister.

The body was a gift, from **her** son to her twin.

It was a beautiful body.

Young and beautiful, her sister was reborn.

Her sister was save from death and given a new life.

A life that should amount more to the life that she had currently lived.

Maya licked her lips in excitement.

She wanted the same opportunity that was afforded to her twin, and she already knew which vessel she would like to occupy.

Her former fiancée did owe her one.

 _ **CONSENSUS**_

In their adulthood, the second time around for both Miya and Maya, the three Empresses of the Yotsuba reach a consensus.

All three of them would marry Tatsuya.

It was to further shackle Tatsuya to the family as well as for their own happiness.

In the years following the Yotsuba Twins acquiring new bodies, the two develop romantic inclination towards Tatsuya.

Well, Miya did, Maya was quite ready to get Tatsuya to impregnate her after her possession of Saegusa Mayumi's body.

With their feelings towards him settled, the three women came to an agreement about union with Tatsuya.

Polygamy only works if the arrangement is agreed upon by those involve.

Miyuki would be the legal wife as the Yotsuba Twins' had original planned, regardless of Maya stating and arguing that it was unnecessary and that it was better that she was the legal wife to officially bind the Saegusa to the Yotsuba.

Miyuki and Maya almost came to blows after that suggestion.

Miya and Maya would be the mistresses, with the caveat of Miya being the one to bare the heir of the family.

As much as Miyuki wanted to give Tatsuya his first child, the body and the genes of Angelina Shields was too valuable to be ignored.

Miyuki might have been the perfect wife for Tatsuya, but a child between two Strategic-type Magicians was a prospect that even Miyuki could not ignore.

Maya was willing to abdicate her children getting the Yotsuba Head position if Tatsuya would provide her with at least five children.

 _ **DEATH**_

Miyuki could not help but admire her Onii-sama even more.

He did not just beat death once, he beat death twice, and for their mother's sake no less.

When she was in the verge of death in Yokohama, her Onii-sama ripped her from the arms of the Grim Reaper directly into his.

When the Shinigami tried to take their mother from them, her Onii-sama tricked death into taking another in exchange for their mother.

Her mother was alive and would stay by her side for many years to come. Sure, her mother's original body was disposed of, but her soul and consciousness live on to the body that her beloved brother procured for her.

Miyuki did not care about the ethical or even the humane side of the matter.

The world had broken her mother. It was only fair for her brother to give their mother a new lease on life.

If it means robbing a promising magician of her life, so be it.

Her mother remains in the world of the living, and though she was upset with her brother for doing something so reckless and creating a magic that was nothing short of evil, Miyuki knew that her mother would find happiness in her new life and body.

After all, her brother chose well for their mother.

Miyuki was ecstatic that her Onii-sama would defy death for her, and for those that she values.

Miyuki could not imagine a better Onii-sama.

Her Onii-sama was the best.

He was the absolute best.

 _ **EXISTENCE**_

Tatsuya was quite thorough when he kidnapped the new Sirius.

He did not just took her from the most powerful country in the world with a bit of difficulty; he erased her existence while he was at it.

He killed her entire family

Her friends, all of them were hunted down and killed meticulously.

Those who were even vaguely acquainted with her met their demise.

The documents that prove the existence of Angelina Kudo Shields, electronic or otherwise, were also erase from the very heart of the USNA database.

When Tatsuya had thrown Angelina Shields to the nearest plane headed to Japan, the would-be Sirius was nothing more than a memory within a memory.

Tatsuya left USNA with the woman that would have been their most powerful magician in the USNA, and he left behind a tower of corpses that would never be traced back to him.

 _ **FATE**_

When she was a weak and naive child, Maya thought that she was fated to be the strongest Magician in the country and the Wife of the only man who could rival her in terms of magic ability.

Maya had thought that she was fated to be the Matriarch of the Saegusa Clan, and together with her twin as the head of the Yotsuba, they would usher in a new era of greatness and prosperity for Japan and her magicians.

A wonderful era.

She was a naive bitch back then, and she suffered for it.

Still, fate had a funny way of fulfilling her twisted designs.

Yes, she became the strongest magician in Asia, certainly in Japan.

That title was relinquish to her son, Tatsuya, when he had reach the age of 14.

Yes, in a way, she had help usher in a new era for Japan and her Magicians. It can be debated whether it was a pleasant one or not considering the corpses that she had left behind on her wake.

And though she had never became the matriarch of the Saegusa, she became the matriarch of the Yotsuba, a much more favorable throne all things considered

Still, once upon a time, she had envisioned herself being the matriarch of the Saegusa, and it seems Fate agreed with her and would not deny her of that position.

Fate would not deny her a second throne.

Her gazed lingered upon the bound form of her former fiancée's elder daughter.

Maya gazed at the young girl with vengeance in her eyes.

She would do.

She would do quite nicely

 _ **GOD**_

Miya knew that she bore a God into the world.

She knew said God was capable of destruction and magic that is quite simply beyond their comprehension.

Miya knew that her son was capable of miracles.

But this!

A magic that was capable of transferring her very essence from one body to another, all the while keeping her Magic Calculation Area intact and adding it to the MCA of a new body, she never could imagine her son being capable of this.

Considering that he wasn't supposed to be capable or even have Mental interference magic, the feat that he had achieve was even more impressive.

Still, her son gave her a new lease in life.

She would accept the gift her son gave her...She didn't have a choice either way…

Right after she despaired at the fact that she will be going through puberty again.

As well as having that magic lock away and its records destroyed.

In that order.

 _ **HAPPY**_

Miya did not like the spell that Tatsuya created to give her a new life in a new body.

That said, Miya was glad that her twin finally found some semblance of sanity and humanity that she lost after that tragedy when she had found and occupied a new body of her own.

Miya had not seen Maya genuinely happy for quite a while.

It just took her forcibly possessing the body of her former fiancé eldest daughter to do so.

Still, her sister was happy with her new vessel.

And Miya did felt a twisted sense of vindication with Maya's plan to bind the Saegusa to the Yotsuba without them sacrificing anything.

Honestly, the Yotsuba have long surpass the Saegusa, and it was time for that nuisance of a family to fall and bend to their family's will.

 _ **IDENTITY**_

Maya was impress that Tatsuya, her son, had prepared for everything for Miya's new existence.

Tatsuya was extremely prepared when he procured a new body for his incubator.

He did not just destroyed the identity of Angelina Shields; she also prepared a new identity for Miya.

Every document for that identity had been prearrange and authenticated.

Every possible records of her sister's new existence have been fabricated to perfection.

In essence, Tatsuya had sired his first child.

Tsuyoru Miyu, Miya's new name.

Maya was impress.

Still, her son should have chosen a much more colorful name for his aunt.

 _ **JUSTICE**_

Miyuki adapted her mother's and aunt's view of the world.

The world is cruel.

The world is a bitch.

The world does not care about anything and anyone.

So why let the rules that govern the world dictate the way one lives their life.

When Tatsuya announced his intentions for the girl that he had dragged before their mother, Miyuki was not disgusted with her brother like her uncles were.

In fact, she had never love her Onii-sama more in that moment.

Disregard the fact that they were going rob another girl of her life and body. Their mother's life was compromise due to the selfishness of a few immoral men.

Her aunt's life as a woman and mother was taken from her because of selfish and deprave men.

So why should they not return the favor.

Her mother's life was cut short. Her Aunt's life was compromise.

To recover even one of those, what is preventing them from doing the same to a girl that would have been their enemy in the future?

Her uncles called the magic that her precious Onii-sama created for their mother as demonic and barbaric.

Miyuki called the magic that gave her mother a new life justice.

 _ **KINSHIP**_

Tatsuya should have never develop any sort of kinship towards those that he shared blood with.

Aside from Miyuki, he should have never learned how to love, even towards his mother.

That said, Tatsuya respected Miya enough to know that her death would be a lost to the Magic Community, and he also love Miyuki enough to prevent her from experiencing the lost of the woman that she love.

Those factors led him into creating a spell that should have never seen the light of day.

 _ **LUST**_

Miyuki knew that her Aunt lusted after her Onii-sama.

She also knew that her own mother, the woman that gave them life, lusted after her Onii-sama.

It was clear as day.

Hell, her Aunt wasn't even hiding her lust towards her Onii-sama.

And Miyuki observed that their mother had been friendlier towards her Onii-sama since having her consciousness transferred to a new body.

It irritated Miyuki.

Her Onii-sama was hers.

She was born and created just for him and for him alone.

Her ascension as the head of the Yotsuba clan was all for him to rule the family, with her merely being a figurehead.

Her mother and Aunt had told her themselves.

She accepted this fate knowing full well that her Onii-sama is the perfect Patriarch for the Yotsuba.

Nevertheless, Miyuki wasn't that irritated.

Her mother and aunt had suffered in their respective lives. Her Onii-sama gave them a new chance in life and they are grateful for it.

The gratefulness turned to lusts, and Miyuki knew that lusts would turn to love.

As much as Miyuki would want to be selfish and keep her Onii-sama all to herself, Miyuki could not bring herself to be that cruel.

Miyuki loves her mother after all, and she has a healthy amount of respect towards her Aunt.

And with the bodies that they were currently occupying, they could bare the children of her Onii-sama without any problems.

Miyuki does not like to share, but for both her mother and aunt, she can will herself to.

But there are going to be ground rules.

 _ **MONSTERS**_

With the body of Angelina Shields, Miya became a monster just like her son.

The half-blood's body was much more athletic than Miya's previous body, and magic that Miya inherited from her vessel was nothing short of stellar.

With Angelina Shields' physical gifts and innate magic, compound with Miya's experience, her own mental interference magic, and intelligence, Miya became a monster that was capable of going blow per blow with her son.

In a way, this made Miya happy.

Not because she was capable of dishing out the same amount of destruction that her son is capable of doing, but because she can now share the same fate as her son.

Miya brought her son into the world as a monster.

Tatsuya reincarnated her back into the world as a monster.

Mother and son, monsters in their own right.

That thought always brought a smile on Miya's face.

They made quite a pair.

 _ **NUISANCE**_

It annoyed Maya that she had to be under the thumb of her former fiancé, even if it was only for a mere act.

She had never been under anyone since that tragedy.

Nevertheless, to remove the nuisance that is Saegusa Koichi, she was willing to endure anything.

If nothing else, it would be sweet to see the look in his eye when she revealed to him that her daughter was no longer among the living.

It would be sweet, sweeter than any treat, to see his expression twisted to despair when he discovered that his daughter's body was nothing more than a husk for her soul to occupy.

That day was enough for Maya to endure all the nuisance Koichi threw are her because of his ignorance and stupidity.

Nevertheless, if she had to play nice with another boring suitor, there will be bloody 'accidents'.

Maya should have expected her former flame to be inept in choosing partners for her daughters.

Failure begets failure, and the men presented to her were beyond pathetic.

They just cannot measure up to her Tatsuya.

 _ **OVERJOYED**_

After the tragedy in Taipei, Maya can count with one hand the number of times she have been completely happy in her life.

Her Tatsuya's birth immediately came to mind as the happiest day of her life post-Dahan, followed by the subjugation of the Saegusa family and her acquisition of a new body.

In that exact order.

Maya could also recall being happy during her reign of terror when she was building her reputation from the ground up, but she was trying to make a point back then, so she didn't fully enjoy the mountains of corpses that she had stacked up to send a message to those who thought of her as weak.

With her new life though, Maya now has many happy memories.

She now has many fond memories in her second go at high school. She was too bitter in her originally venture in First High to fully enjoy her High School life.

Now that the weight of the curse was remove from her shoulders, Maya relished her second high school experience with gusto.

First High was barely standing after her first year, and the only reason why it was still standing was due to Tatsuya reigning her in.

Maya also had many happy memories in her time at the Saegusa household. Turning everyone against each other was quite a delight, and Maya enjoyed watching Koichi burned.

After she had castrated him with a fork.

A rusty, rusty fork.

And the sex... My God, the sex was mind-blowing.

After Dahan, Maya never allowed anyone to touch her in such a way for three decades.

With Saegusa Mayumi's body though, she did not have the same inclination.

With their new bodies, the Yotsuba twins enjoyed many nights together in the same bed, with lack of clothing, and under thin sheets.

They were rebuilding their relationship after all.

Teaching Miyuki the sexual arts was also a delight. To think, the Doll has such fun and interesting fetishes, with a sexual drive to match.

Also, it might have taken them a while to convince Tatsuya to join them, but it was worth it.

The way that Tatsuya took all three them in their first night together would forever be etched in her memories.

Tatsuya may not have any emotions, he may not even feel or experience lust, but he has quite the animal instincts.

Tatsuya was a beast when he took all three of them in every orifice that they have that can be use to sheathe his impressive cock.

Maya could still remember screaming herself hoarse when Tatsuya plow her ass to ruin.

And the memory of him making his normally expressionless Nee-chan beg for her release never fails to bring a smile to her face.

The less said of the things that Miyuki shouted in her moment of passion when Tatsuya dominated her, the better.

To think Miyuki knew such lewd and dirty words.

Yes, sex with her sister-wife and/or niece-wife was great.

Sex with her nephew-husband was the absolute best.

Sex with all of them involve was just divine.

But there was only one memory that makes Maya overjoyed.

And that memory was her pregnancy and how she got pregnant.

Tatsuya was more sensitive that they had first thought.

Miya might have been given the honor to bore the clan the next heir, and Miyuki is given the honor to be Tatsuya's legal wife, but Tatsuya gave her the honor of bearing him his first child.

In one evening, before the watchful eyes of both Miya and Miyuki, Tatsuya impregnated her.

Tatsuya was quite thorough when he was impregnating her.

Eight hours of his cock buried deep inside her pussy, and almost a liters worth of his seed deposited into her womb.

Tatsuya fucked her like an animal, and she enjoyed it.

Watching the jealous looks in her fellow Empresses was merely icing on the cake.

Maya did recall not being able to sit properly for two weeks, but mind-shattering sex trounces any harm to her health.

And she did became pregnant on their first true attempt in making a child.

Maya was overjoyed on finally carrying a child in her womb.

She was so overjoyed that her sanity was slowly recovering.

Four more pregnancies, four more sex marathons, and maybe her sanity would be fuck back into her.

Hopefully.

 _ **PERSISTENT**_

It was a hassle.

It was even difficult.

But Tatsuya can be persistent when he sets his mind into something that he considers important.

So when the eve of his mother's death slowly approached, not even Miyuki was able to prevent Tatsuya from temporarily leaving the country to go to the USNA.

He returned three days later dragging a blonde girl by the hair towards the Yotsuba Estate.

 _ **QUARTET**_

The Yotsuba like to think that a triumvirate of Empresses ruled them.

They were incorrect.

They were ruled by a Quartet.

The Blizzard Queen, the vanguard and the ethereal image that made outsiders feel inadequate and inferior before their superiority.

The Mistress of Lithe, the mother of the clan, who cares for the entire family and ensure the safety of it by any means necessary.

The Queen of Night, the dark angel of the family, a just and righteous leader that ensures the family's dominance over the peasant that things they can equal their might.

And finally, the man their Empresses devoted themselves to, the man that made the current era of prosperity for the Yotsuba possible, the God of Destruction, the being that ensures that no threats would fall upon his Empresses, and to an extent, the family.

The Yotsuba are ruled by a quartet of monsters, and that cannot be denied _ **.**_

 _ **REVENGE**_

Maya had never forgiven her 'dear' Koichi for his failure to protect her all those years ago.

More than three decades of being mock because of her infertility was something that made Maya's hatred fester.

The sneer that she received from men and women alike due to the circumstances of said infertility.

She hated her former fiancée with a vengeance.

And now, she can finally enact her revenge upon the man who had failed her spectacularly all those years ago.

Her eldest daughter was dead.

Her body was hers to do as she pleases.

And now, as she stepped foot in the residence of her former fiancée, she now has the means to destroy everything that he holds dear.

She had been waiting for this opportunity for years.

She's going to both enjoy and relished this opportunity.

 _ **SCHEME**_

Maya had a plan.

She always has plans under her sleeves.

When Tatsuya was born, with the magic that she so desired, she had a plan to give her 'son' the Yotsuba, the entire clan be damn.

When Miyuki was created to be Tatsuya's eternal companion, Maya revised her plan to have the girl be her son's personal doll.

When Maya witnessed Tatsuya reincarnate her twin, her original plans were scrapped in favor of a new scheme.

She will get herself a new body and she will enjoy the life of a woman that was robbed from her.

She already had a candidate for her new vessel. Acquiring the vessel would be easy.

She even has an excellent candidate for her husband.

It's not going to be incest after all.

 _ **TASTE**_

Tatsuya was, fortunately or unfortunately, is married to three women with amazing sexual drives.

Tatsuya, being dutiful to all three of them, adapted to their taste in bed and sex.

Strangely enough, Maya was the most normal in bed. Maya wanted attention, affection, sweet words whispered to her ears while she was being taken. She wanted to be held, to be kiss, for her release to be built up from its lowest peak to its highest. After sex, Maya wanted to cuddle with Tatsuya, and she also wanted him to hold her tightly while she bask in her afterglow. Tatsuya had adapted to her inclinations quite swiftly.

His sister, Miyuki, enjoyed being dominated. Miyuki enjoyed being overpowered. She wanted her brother to dominate her, to conquer her. She wanted her Onii-sama to molest her until her body goes numb with pleasure. She wanted to be fuck as roughly as possible until she's reduce into a moaning mess. The young Shiba enjoyed riding waves after waves of climaxes until she faints from sexual bliss, she relished every opportunity for her orifice to be filled to the brim with her brother's seed. This took some adjustment, but what Miyuki wants from him, she gets without any complains.

Miya's taste in bed was rather exotic and extreme compare to his other wives.

Maya wants to make love.

Miyuki wants to be dominated.

Miya wants to be use.

Miya wanted to submit. Miya wanted Tatsuya to rape her, to degrade her, to embarrass her. Miya wanted to be bound and fuck, she wanted to be drag out in the open and then hate fucked. She wanted to be seen while being taken in the ass. She wanted to be recorded while she begged to be fuck harder until she was pregnant. Miya wanted to hear Tatsuya insult her, to say degrading and lewd things to her as he used her body without any mind to her wellbeing. She wanted her body to be toyed with, to have toys used on her. She wanted to experience both pain and pleasure.

She wanted Tatsuya to ruin her for any other man aside from him

It was Miya's way of repenting for the 13 years of neglect that he experience by her decision.

Honestly, Tatsuya did not want to bed Miya is such an inhumane way, but he wanted peace between his three wives and himself, so he fulfilled Miya's desires and inclination.

He did have Regrowth to lean on incase he really hurt Miya.

Tatsuya had grown fond of her.

 _ **UNITY**_

There was unity between the Yotsuba's three empresses and their dragon.

There was even balance between them.

Miyuki would be the public face of the family. She would represent them in the light. She would be their light.

Maya would continue leading the family in the shadows. Her leadership skills were just too excellent for Miyuki to surpass in her lifetime.

Miya would be their adviser, a mediator between light and darkness. Miya had always been excellent in working between the gray lines.

And their emperor, Tatsuya, he was the dragon that would annihilate any and all threats directed at them.

It was a good balance.

 _ **VINDICTIVE**_

Miya knew that she could be a vindictive bitch a times.

After all, she would not have survive Maya, pre and post Dahan, if she were completely sane or ethical for that matter.

When she finally accepted that she would be staying among the living, the first thing that she did was cut off the leech that was her husband.

Former husband.

Divorce papers are a blessing.

After she cut her off, Miya took a good while stripping both her future husband and his mistress of everything they have.

When they were drown is despair, it was just a matter of arranging their deaths and making it look like a suicide.

It was lucky that she was able to maintain her Mental Interference magic even in her new body.

 _ **WAVER**_

Tatsuya did not waver when he removed the soul of Angelina Shields from her body to allow her mother to occupy said body.

Tatsuya did not waver when he murdered Saegusa Mayumi in order for her aunt to receive a new body that would allow her to be a 'complete' woman.

Tatsuya did not even waver when the Yotsuba twins told them what was expected from his and his intended future is.

Having his little sister as his wife might be a bit too much, but Miyuki being happy was enough to curve any negative inclination that he has in the arrangement.

The first time he wavered though was when the three women that were going to rule the Yotsuba approached her and offered him with a new arrangement.

The arrangement would allow him to have all three as his wives.

With the bodies that Miya and Maya were now occupying, there was absolute no risk to their would be children if Tatsuya impregnated them.

That said, Tatsuya was still unsure about the arrangement.

Miyuki would have been more than enough to forever shackle him to the Yotsuba. Adding his mother and aunt was more of an inconvenience if nothing else.

He did not vocalize those words though as the look of hope and eagerness flash before the eyes of his mother and aunt.

Apparently, incest inclinations ran through the Yotsuba, and he was slightly afraid for his health if he rejected the two women.

Yotsuba Miya with Strategic-type magic is a terrifying and troublesome opponent even for him.

Yotsuba Maya with her Night and Saegusa Mayumi's multi-scope is a scary and unstoppable combination.

And Miyuki already agreed.

Tatsuya had conceded a lot for Miyuki's happiness and safety. Conceding in this arrangement is par for the course in order for Miyuki to remain safe and happy.

Tatsuya agreed with the arrangement, much to the happiness of all three women.

With that, Tatsuya once again kept the peace in the Yotsuba...

Although, he can do without Maya trying to have herself impregnated by him before their respective wedding.

 _ **XENOPHOBIC**_

Maya and Miya are xenophobes.

Even with their new bodies, the twins never really recover from the trauma inflicted upon them in their childhood three decades ago.

That is why the Yotsuba Twins made it a sport to annihilate any foreign threats that befalls upon them and their family.

The Yotsuba twins were so vindictive towards foreigners, especially those from the Great Asian Union, that Tatsuya had to, in occasions, drag the two women by the ear to prevent international incidents.

When dealing with local trouble, the Yotsuba twins were the consummate Yotsubas. Their missions are clean, precise, with the bodies of their victims not being found.

But when dealing with foreign threats, it would be a mercy to have Tatsuya deal with them than having any one or both of the Yotsuba twins to deal with them.

 _ **YEARNING**_

Miya did not know that her yearning to love her son was too such high degree until she and her children entered First High School.

Miya entered high school for the second time in her life.

What's left of it anyways considering that Maya was the Student Body President.

Maya is capable of a special kind of destruction.

Throughout her second high school experience, Miya wanted to break the minds and burn the bodies of those who dared mock her son.

Her son is a God, and those peons dared to belittle him because of an outdated method of gauging magic skills and abilities.

Her son knows and understood more about magic than any of those incompetent children.

Her son is a brilliant trailblazer that is capable of revolutionizing the world, while those children would merely wallow in their mediocrity.

Her son is God's gift to magicians.

To have those beneath him mock him as if they were his superior frustrated and anger her to such extent that she had to layout examples on those that would dare raise their noses to him.

Miya's yearning to love her son and to be love back awakened in the body of Angelina Shields, and many people were tormented in her awakening.

Maya quite enjoyed this side of her twin

 _ **ZERO**_

The chance of separating the Yotsuba twins from the Shiba siblings is less than zero.

It took time, my lord it took time, but the four of them were able to live together in harmony.

The Yotsuba twins were able to repair their broken relationship.

Tatsuya and Miya were able to learn to care for each other.

Miyuki learned how to be comfortable around Maya.

All three of them were able to adapt to Maya's insanity.

Maya learned not to needlessly manipulate and drive those around her crazy.

Two long years, and the four of them were able to form an unbreakable bond.

There is a zero chance in separating those four, and that makes them all the scarier.

Individually, they were terrifying magicians, each worth more than an army.

Together, there does not exist a force on earth capable of stopping them.

* * *

 **READ & REVIEW**


End file.
